


Dos tipos de calor

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Sex, Summer, Teasing
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 06:48:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21266801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: “Tengo demasiado calor, Ko.” contestó, sonriendo. “Pues he pensado que me habría sentido mejor si no tuviera nada encima. ¿Y sabes qué? Ha funcionado.”





	Dos tipos de calor

**Dos tipos de calor**

Yabu se sentía a punto de licuarse.

Estaba sentado en el sofá del salón, la ventana abierta y el ventilador enfrente a él, y aún tenía tanto calor que quería poderse cerrar en el frigorífico para una hora o dos.

Cuando Kei entró en el cuarto, casi cayó del sofá.

“¡Kei! Qué demonio...”

El menor estaba completamente nudo, y no podía ser bueno.

En esos casos, cuando tenía tan calor, nunca podía ser bueno tener su novio nudo y tan cerca de él.

“Tengo demasiado calor, Ko.” contestó, sonriendo. “Pues he pensado que me habría sentido mejor si no tuviera nada encima. ¿Y sabes qué? Ha funcionado.” terminó, cogiendo los hombros y sonriéndole de modo travieso.

Yabu se obligó a no mirarlo; en vez, acercó más el ventilador.

“De verdad, no creo que sea una buena idea.” murmuró, mientras el otro reía.

“¡Anda ya! Tendrías que probarlo.” propuso, sentándose a su lado. “Te vas a sentir bueno, lo prometo.” le dijo, rozando su mejilla con los dedos.

Kota se alejó de él, poniéndose en pie, su cara nublada.

“De verdad, Kei.” tragó. “No pienso que lo haré.” declaró, desviando su mirada de él.

Kei bofó, cruzando los brazos.

“Pensaba que podía ser gracioso. Desde esta mañana te estás lamentando del calor, solo he pensado de ofrecerte una solución. Y algo más de hacer, quizás.”

Kota volvió de él, poniendo las manos en sus hombros.

“Escucha, Kei.” le dijo. “Estoy a punto de licuarme. Tú quieres que yo me desnude, estando tú ya nudo. Eso significaría sexo. Y sexo significaría aún más calor. Y, de verdad, no creo que puedo tener más calor que así. Pienso de haber llegado ya a mi punto de ebullición.” explicó, mientras el menor seguía mirándolo en los ojos.

“¿Quieres apostar?” preguntó, levantando unan ceja y rápido arrodillándose en el suelo, deslizando los pantalones del mayor por sus piernas.

“¡Kei! ¿Me escuchas cuando hablo?” Kota se lamentó, tratando de escapar del ataque, resultándole más difícil de lo que pensaba.

“Sabes que no lo hago.” solo respondió, y no despreció tiempo moviendo su boca alrededor el miembro del mayor, tomándolo enteramente y empezando a jugar con su lengua.

Kota se rindió.

Trató de focalizarse, de verdad.

Trató de pensar que no estaba tan caliente como parecía.

Después bajó los ojos, miró a Kei que estaba tomando su erección en su boca y...

Demonios. _Él_ estaba decididamente caliente.

Yabu lo empujó, haciéndolo sentar en el sofá y extendió sus piernas bastante para caber entre esas.

Lo preparó rápido con sus dedos, besándolo, sintiéndose ahora más caliente que el entero día, y no importándole un carajo.

Tuvo las muñecas de Kei en sus manos y los llevó sobre su cabeza mientras empujaba dentro de él, gozando su grito de pura estasis.

Empujó dentro de él otra vez y otra vez, sintiendo que el calor en el aire fuera nada comparado a lo que sentía dentro el cuerpo de su novio.

Empezó a tocarlo, mirándolo mientras se derretía bajo de él, viendo cuanto placer estaba probando solo por él.

Lo sintió tenderse antes de correrse en su mano y su propio pecho, gritando otra vez, su cuerpo que se apretaba alrededor del cuerpo de su amante.

Kota le sonrió, bajándose para besarlo, moviéndose en su cuello, saboreando su piel salada mientras seguía empujando dentro de él.

Cuando llegó al orgasmo entendió que esto era su real punto de ebullición, que nunca había tenido tan calor, y que de alguna manera le gustaba.

Cuando fue gastado se descansó cerca de su novio, tratando de respirar normalmente.

“Eso ha sido...” empezó a decir, y después sonrió.

“¿Caliente?” Kei lo ayudó, riendo.

Kota asintió, tras levantó la cabeza para mirarlo.

“¿Qué piensas si compramos un acondicionador?”

“Trato.” contestó Inoo, rápido.

Kota no iba a dejar el calor vencer.

Estaba mucho más mejor cuando era Kei a hacerlo. 


End file.
